Tales from the Gas Station PL
pierwsza Na krawędzi mojego miasta znajduje się syfiasta stacja benzynowa otwarta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę; siedem dni w tygodniu. Jeżeli odważysz się wejść do środka twojej uwadze na pewno nie uciekną regały z chipsami, ciasteczka, mięso w puszkach i inne dziwne rzeczy których niewiele osób próbowało spożyć. Terminy ważności podejrzanie nie są widoczne na żadnej puszce, jakoby były już dawno zdrapane. Wyblakły znak informujący o "mokrej podłodze” zasłania tak naprawdę sporą dziurę w podłodze za zamrażarką gdzie kilka warstw lepkiego śluzu utworzyły już miniaturową "dziurę smoły”, łapiąc w swoje odmęty niezliczone ilości robactwa oraz okazjonalnie jakiegoś gryzonia. Mimo to w gruncie rzeczy nikt nie narzeka na stan lokalu. Chyba tylko i wyłącznie dzięki jakiejś formie opatrzności inspektorat zdrowia jeszcze nie zamknął nam biznesu zawsze grzecznie ignorując okropny zapach tajemniczych chemikaliów, który niemalże zdefiniował tą wspaniałą placówkę . Zapach ten jest bardziej charakterystyczny niż spokojny choć względnie głośny mechaniczny szum maszyn z zimnymi napojami. Bardziej rozpraszający niż losowe warstwy ciepłego i zimnego powietrza, które wydają się podążać za każdym w budynku. I bardziej irytujący niż rodzina zmutowanych szopów, która żyje w wentylacji za łapaczem tłuszczu. W każdym razie wydają się zmutowane, przynajmniej wydają się być kazirodcze, zmienione fizycznie i ociężałe umysłowo. Alfą jest muskularny, wysoki na dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów sukinsyn, którego nazwaliśmy Rocco; widzieliśmy go już wiele razy zajadającego opony klientów; przejechaliśmy go chyba ze trzy razy, ale zawsze wraca. Uporczywy zapach, połączenie wiciokrzewu, amoniaku i wymiocin nigdy nie został przez mnie nazwany, ale wiodąca teoria głosi, że pochodzi on z podziemia; przenika przez pęknięcia w betonie których przybywa z każdym rokiem. Zapach najbardziej czuć po deszczu; doprowadza on wtedy do łzawienia oczu w przypadku stania zbyt blisko rynien przy których nawet Rocco i jego ekipa boi się przebywać. Jeśli zdecydujesz się jednak wejść do środka możliwe, że zobaczysz "Toaletowego Kowboja” .Jest on w pewnym sensie okoliczną miejską legendą; pojawia się tylko wtedy, gdy jesteś sam i niczego się nie spodziewasz. To co sprawia, że jest on prawdziwie legendarny to historie, które opowiadają po rzekomym spotkaniu. Gamma ich sięga od tych "trochę dziwnych” po "cholernie dziwne”. Na przykład ten koleś miesiąc wcześniej, który poszedł się załatwić ale zmienił zdanie w połowie drogi i zobaczył go stojącego przed pisuarem, mającego na sobie prochowiec, bandanę i buty rozdającego balonowe zwierzątka. Albo kilka tygodni wcześniej inny klient wszedł do tej samej łazienki i widział gościa nie mającego na sobie nic oprócz kapelusza, bokserek i butów z ostrogami ostrzącego topór na kamiennej ostrzałce do noży. Kiedy wlazł kowboj zaprzestał swoją pracę spojrzał się na niego i rzekł "No dawaj, nie wstydź się”. W przypadku gdybyś miał na tyle farta, by zobaczyć ducha, który nawiedza (bądź nie) naszą łazienkę nie masz czego się bać, on jeszcze nikomu krzywdy nie zrobił. W gruncie rzeczy jest całkiem uprzejmy. Szczerze mówiąc to nie wydaje się być zły, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do innych rzeczy które się tu wyprawiają. Kiedy wyjdziesz na zewnątrz jest możliwe, że od razu zaczną boleć cię zęby. To niesamowicie częsty fenomen, którego nikt jeszcze nie zrozumiał, ale to powinno przejść po kilku godzinach. W środku niemalże na pewno zobaczysz mnie siedzącego za kasą, ponieważ jestem jedynym pracownikiem pracującym na cały etat; jestem tu prawie cały czas. Najprawdopodobniej zobaczysz jak czytam książkę, ponieważ z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Internet nie dociera aż tutaj, a zasięg komórek jest losowy w dobre dni i najczęściej nieistniejący. Jeżeli koniecznie musisz zadzwonić możesz iść na wzgórze; najlepiej plecami w stronę miasta. W innym przypadku droga może zaprowadzić do lasu, a nawet nie chcesz żebym zaczynał dlaczego przechadzka tam nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Albo możesz zapłacić mi dwadzieścia cztery centy za minutę i użyć telefonu stacjonarnego. (Wszystko zostało tak ustawione przez właścicieli, że muszę naprawdę wymuszać te opłaty, bo sprawdzają historię. Sorki) Jeżeli już tu będziesz to nie obraź się jeżeli do ciebie nie zagadam, bo jeżeli mam być szczery; nie zawsze jestem pewny czy każdy kto przechodzi przez te drzwi jest prawdziwy czy nie. Jeżeli miał bym wyszczególnić każdego w tym miejscu kto mógłby być prawdziwą osobą stracił bym rozum. A to naprawdę nie wpłynęło by korzystnie na to, co się tu wyprawia. Chodzi mi o to, że dziwne rzeczy zdarzają się w tym miejscu; dziwne rzeczy przydarzają się mi w trakcie pracy na tej syfnej stacji benzynowej na skraju miasta. Z całego serca chciałbym ci opowiedzieć najdziwniejszą rzecz jaka się tu wydarzyła, ale nie sądzę, że mógłbym wybrać. W trakcie swojej pracy widziałem już łącznie cztery trupy przy trzech różnych okazjach. Spotkałem co najmniej tuzin ludzi biegnących do miasta wprost z lasu twierdzących, że uciekli przed kosmitami bądź rządem, albo prosto z mostu mówili, że nie mają pieniędzy, a koniecznie muszą zadzwonić i bardzo mnie proszą żebym im to umożliwił bo "Oni” ich dopadną. Ale zasady to zasady, nie zamierzam ryzykować swojej roboty tylko dlatego, że ty uciekłeś z niewoli nie biorąc ze sobą trochę drobnych. No i jest jeszcze Farmer Brown (tak, to jego prawdziwe imię), który wkurzył się na nas niemiłosiernie i narzekał na jakieś rzeczy, które dla niego zamawialiśmy. Przyrzekał, że coś jest nie tak z dostawą, ponieważ jak to stwierdził, "Wszystkie jego zwierzęta niespodziewanie mają ludzkie twarze”. Ostatecznie udało nam się go udobruchać dość sporą zniżką. Ale po jakimś czasie przestał przychodzić, a jego ciało znaleziono w łazience jego domku zamkniętego od środka; z tego co wiem nadal nie ustalono o co chodziło. W każdym razie, jeszcze wrócę by opowiedzieć historyjkę bądź dwie, ale na razie muszę koniecznie wracać do pracy. Druga Na krawędzi miasta, znajduje się syfiasta stacja benzynowa otwarta dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę siedem dni w tygodniu, a czasem trochę dłużej. Wchodząc do środka prawdopodobnie zobaczysz zmęczonego kasjera siedzącego za ladą robiącego co w jego mocy by nie wchodzić nikomu w drogę. On jest prawdziwy. Możesz też zobaczyć kogoś innego, albo Coś innego. Jeżeli wątpisz w prawdziwość kogokolwiek bądź czegokolwiek (wliczając siebie samego) w środku tego małego wypełnionego zapachem amoniaku i kolekcją różnego rodzaju śmieciowego żarcia kurzu budynku działo się już wiele dziwnych rzeczy których to prawdziwość podlega mojej wątpliwości po dziś dzień. Więc może po prostu pójdź za moim przykładem i postaraj się nie przeszkadzać nikomu, czymkolwiek by się nie zajmował ? Pracuję na tej stacji bez przerwy od kiedy ukończyłem szkołę średnią i raczej wątpię bym mógł rzucić tą robotę, nawet gdybym chciał. Niedawno doktor zasugerował mi bym zaczął pisać dziennik i po chwili zastanowienia zdecydowałem że mógł bym spróbować. Skoro żadne naturalne metody leczenia mi nie pomogły to pisanie na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Ale wystarczy o mnie, wróćmy do ciekawych rzeczy. Spędziłem większą część swojej nocnej zmiany zastanawiając się jak mogę rozpocząć ten dziennik. Od czego zacząć żeby to co tu wypisuję miało jakikolwiek sens ? Jak wyjaśnić nietypowość tego miejsca komuś kto nigdy tu nie był ? Próbowałem już wiele razy opowiadania moich historii, więc wiem czego się spodziewać. Ludzie zwykle i nie wierzą. Albo zwyczajnie nie chcą wierzyć. Po dziś dzień pamiętam trudności jakie miałem w wezwaniu szeryfa i wyjaśnianiu nowej dziewczynie faktu że połowa świni włamała się do sklepu i skakała jak szalona wbiegając w regały jedzeniem krzycząc głosem starej kobiety „Tak, połowa świni” „Ta, świni” „Przednia połowa” „Nie to nie jest jakiś głupi dowcip, jestem na stacji benzynowej” „Jak to której stacji benzynowej ? To twój pierwszy dzień ?” „Och do prawdy ? W takim wypadku daj mi kogoś innego do telefonu” W końcu dała mi do telefonu Toma. Jest szeryfem który wyciągnął najkrótszą słomkę i przez te wszystkie lata lądował tutaj na każde nasze wezwanie. To było jeszcze zanim jego włosy zmieniły kolor na szary. Był już tu tyle razy że jedyne co muszę powiedzieć to „To połowa świni, nie przestaje krzyczeć i nie mogę jej złapać” Tom pomruczy coś pod nosem o tym że to „cholernie dziwne” i jedzie pomagać mi ją łapać. Tom jest spoko gościem Popytałem trochę i nikt nie wie skąd wzięła się świnia. Farmer Brown, który jeszcze wtedy żył, przylazł do nas oświecić nas swoją opinią eksperta. Powiedział nam że „świnia została jakimś cudem przecięta w pół ale żaden ważny organ nie został uszkodzony” . Nic nadprzyrodzonego w tym nie było, po prostu to dość niecodzienne. Świnia mieszkała w okolicach szkoły podstawowej będąc jej swego rodzaju maskotką zanim naukowcy gdzieś z północy nie zaoferowali szkole tysiąca dolarów by mogli wziąć świnię do celów naukowych, tak sądzę. Nie chciał bym biadolić, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, że ciężko uwierzyć w większość moich historii jeżeli nie było się na stacji benzynowej przynajmniej raz. Możliwe że kiedyś tu byłeś, jesteśmy jedyną stacją w tym rejonie i jesteśmy względnie blisko kilku większych dróg. Jeżeli kiedyś zdarzyło ci się jeździć po nieznanych ci rejonach kraju i zgubiłeś się, to bardzo możliwe że mogłeś tu być szukając paliwa bądź wskazówki jak dotrzeć do jakiejś większej drogi. Jeżeli masz w pamięci dziwne miejsce które jakoś tak nie pasuje do całej reszty, jest szansa że się poznaliśmy Było już dość późno w trakcie mojej nocnej zmiany, kiedy wziąłem się za pisanie. Zrobiłem notatki o tym co się działo i spisałem co dziwniejsze wspomnienia, ale od razu zdecydowałem się wykreślić te historie ponieważ były na tyle nieprawdopodobne że nawet ja nie będę marnował na nie twojego czasu. Spisywałem to wszystko w rolce niezużytego papieru do paragonów gdy nagle Carlos mi przeszkodził Carlos jest jednym z pracowników pracujących na pół etatu. Mamy ich tu dość sporą listę. Właściciele lubią zatrudniać najróżniejszego rodzaju szemranych ludzi szukających pracy na kilka dni. Zwykle nawet nie próbuję się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Przychodzą i znikają po kilku dniach czasami po tygodniu. Ale jest Carlos, on pracuje tu już prawie rok. Zaczął na ćwierć etatu w ramach jakiegoś programu więziennego, pomagał przy rozładowywaniu ciężarówek dwa razy w tygodniu. I był tylko jednym z dwunastu więźniów którzy nie uciekli podczas dziwnej burzy śnieżnej poprzedniego Grudnia, ale to nie jest mój interes. Carlos odsiedział swoje i gdy go wypuścili wrócił by tu pracować, czyścić sklep i wyładowywać towar. Przychodzi sześć razy w tygodniu na trzydziesto minutowe zmiany. Jeżeli by się tak nad tym zastanowić to nie jestem pewien co do tych jego zmian, sklep nigdy nie jest czysty a towar jest do wypakowania tylko dwa razy w tygodniu. Może któregoś dnia zapytam co Carlos robi dla właścicieli. Jedyne czego jestem pewny to fakt że Carlos jest tu osobą najbliższą mi do przyjaciela. Kiedy Carlos podszedł do mnie przy kasie zeszłej nocy wiedziałem że coś nietypowego się wydarzyło. Był blady jak ściana i na granicy omdlenia. Co chwila spoglądał na kolesia w garniaku który wlazł do sklepu i stał tuż obok maszyny z napojami. Powiedział mi że musimy pogadać „I to teraz” Powiedziałem mu „No dawaj” ale on nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć do póki nie pójdę z nim do zamrażalni Nienawidzę, i zwykle tego nie robię, odchodzić od kasy gdy nikt inny nie patrzy. Mamy tu od czasu do czasu kieszonkowca. No i zdarzyło się kiedyś że Rocco wbiegł tu i zwinął dwie paczki fajek. Ale Carlos był strasznie poważny, więc zrobiłem wyjątek. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się w chłodni Carlos zapytał mnie czy widziałem kolesia w garniturze. Powiedziałem że tak. Zapytał mnie czy go znam. Odpowiedziałem że tak, widywałem go kilka razy na mieście, nazywał się Kieffer. I chyba robił coś związanego z polityką, albo coś w tym stylu i wstępował na stację od czasu do czasu. Jeździł takim starym, czarnym SUVem. Nie wiedziałem o nim za dużo ale był z okolic, jego zdjęcie wisiało u nas w szkolnej gablocie ze sportowymi nagrodami. Więc tak, znałem Kieffera, nie jakoś bardzo ale trochę. Carlos tylko pokręcił głową i stwierdził „Nie, to nie może być Kieffer” Powiedziałem „Czemu nie ?” A Carlos do mnie „To nie może być Kieffer, bo on nie żyje od dwóch dni, jego ciało jest w bagażniku mojego samochodu w” I od tego momentu rzeczy zaczęły być dziwne To była bardzo dziwna noc, pomiędzy dziwnymi „ręko-kwiatami” Farmera JR a kultystą który nie chciał dać mi spokoju, miałem bardzo mało czasu żeby zebrać myśli No i jeszcze ta akcja Carlosa Obiecuję że jeszcze wrócę opowiedzieć ci całą resztę ale najpierw muszę złapać jakąś kawę trzecia Są chwile, kiedy ten świat odpływa od rzeczywistości tak bardzo że słyszę coś wołającego mnie spoza naszego wymiaru. Czasami gdy jestem zbyt blisko jestem w stanie to poczuć, po drugiej stronie. Martwię się o Carlosa. Nie wydaje się przyjmować tego wszystkiego zbyt dobrze W razie gdybyś jeszcze nie wiedział, pracuję na gównianej stacji benzynowej na krawędzi mojego małego miasta, i dziwne rzeczy przydarzają się mi od kiedy pamiętam. Lecz nareszcie zacząłem opowiadać swoje historie. Kiedy wróciłem z roboty po moim wczorajszym poście, zachwycony znalazłem stos papierów od paragonów obok kasy, a na nich moje koślawe pismo. Nie przypominam sobie spisywania tych notatek, ale z drugiej strony ja nie pamiętam o dużej ilości rzeczy. Bardzo możliwe że pracuję za dużo, albo opary spod stacji benzynowej znowu mają na mnie zły efekt. Albo to po prostu kolejny mankament mojej choroby, w każdym bądź nie będę gościem który patrzy darowanemu koniowi w zęby, czy jakiemukolwiek innemu zwierzęciu. Przyznam się do tego że moje pismo nie jest najlepsze w kwestii czytelności. Czasami litery na papierze stają się lekko nieczytelne. Więc jeżeli cokolwiek co teraz przeczytasz wyda ci się dziwne bądź niewyobrażalne, to prawdopodobnie źle coś przepisałem. Pamiętając o tym postaram się jak najlepiej przełożyć tu moje bazgroły 7:00: Robi się ciemno dość szybko o tej porze roku 7:30 Farmer Junior wpadł na stację pytając nas o “ręko kwiaty”. Powiedziałem mu że się ich pozbyłem. Zostawił mi swój numer telefonu zapisany z tyłu kuponu na żarcie dla świń. Myślę że chciał mi coś przez to powiedzieć. 9:00 Wydaje mi się że może dzieciaki chcą zrobić mi jakiegoś psikusa. Znalazłem gnoma ogrodowego na ławie za sklepem. Nie myśląc nad tym za dużo wrzuciłem go do pudełka za ladą. Ale znalazłem drugiego, takiego samego, w maszynie na napoje. I tego też wrzuciłem do pudła. Nie minęło dużo czasu zanim nie znalazłem trzeciego i czwartego i zacząłem coś podejrzewać. Poszedłem wywalić śmieci i znalazłem gnomy oparte o drzewo obok śmietnika wpatrujące się na mnie jak gargulce. Użyłem krzesła i szczotki by je zrzucić i wrzuciłem je do pudła razem z resztą. Gdy wróciłem za ladę znalazłem notatkę spisaną czerwonym atramentem: “Jestem w ścianach”. Nie wiem kto ją napisał ale papier pachnie jak pomarańcze. 10:00 Płyty nad kasą wydają dziwny dźwięk. Obawiam się że Rocco i jego banda znowu znaleźli jakieś wejście do budynku. 11:00 Farmer Junior zadzwonił do sklepu i znowu wypytywał o “ręko krzaki”. Zapewniłem go że się ich pozbyłem i jeżeli pojawią się jeszcze raz to do niego zadzwonię. Mam wrażenie że zaczyna się domyślać, że kłamię. 12:00 Jeden z tych rekrutów kultu z komuny w lesie przylazł tu (nienawidzą kiedy nazywam ich kultystami). Wiem że rekruci nie powinni mieć żadnego kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym ale od czasu do czasu zakradną się do miasta, nie dalej niż do stacji benzynowej. Kupują fajki i próbują przekonywać ludzi do dołączenia. Rekruci nie powinni nikogo namawiać dopóki sami nie awansują ale to nie jest za dobry kultysta. Wiem że nie powinni mieć imion ale ja tego nazwałem Malboro. Zgadnij czemu. Malboro siedział w sklepie jakieś dobre pół godziny próbując mnie przekonać bym bym poszedł z nim do ich kryjówki (nienawidzą gdy nazywam ich dom kryjówką) Chciał zagiąć mnie logicznie, ale grzecznie poinformowałem go, że logika mnie nie interesuje. Nawet nie pamiętam kiedy wylazł 2:00 Znowu zacząłem kopać. Czasem w takie spokojniejsze noce pozwalam sobie odlecieć mój umysł ucieka wtedy i kiedy się ogarnę gdzie jestem zwykle robię coś dziwnego. Moje ciało robiło te rzeczy same, Same wystawiło fajki, obróciło maszynę z napojami, wyczyściło wiadro na lód i opróżniło półapki na szczury i gdzieś po drodze moje ciało znalazło łopatę wyszło na tył i zaczęło kopać dziurę. W sumie to źle się wyraziłem, nie powinienem stwierdzić że moje ciało “zaczęło” kopać. Ja a raczej moje ciało kopało tą dziurę od przynajmniej kilku miesięcy. Najczęściej po kilku machnięciach łopatą otrząsam się i zadaję sobie pytanie “co ja do cholery robię ?” 3:30 Zauważyłem drzwi na końcu korytarza za grzejnikiem. Tak długo jak tu pracuję nie widziałem ich. Wyglądają rozczarowująco zwyczajnie jak na drzwi, no może poza faktem że wydają się “wibrować”. Próbowałem je otworzyć ale są zamknęte. Kiedy wróciłem za kasę zauważyłem faceta w prochowcu stojącego pomiędzy cylindrami z paliwem, tuż za zasięgiem naszych świateł, niebezpiecznie blisko drogi. Nie byłem w stanie stwierdzić czy patrzył na mnie czy gdzieś za budynek, w stronę lasu albo w jakąś inną. Wolał bym by nie stał tak, w stoickim spokoju z ramionami sięgającymi za kolana. Szumy zza płyt w suficie znów się nasilają. 3:45 Facet wlazł do sklepu wtaczając za sobą sporą lodówkę turystyczną za sobą. Miał niebieskie oczy i falowane włosy sięgające mu za szyję. Długie palce i bladą cerę na której łatwo było zauważyć każdą zieloną i niebieską żyłę pod skórą. Nosił okrągły kapelusz i capił zgniłym mlekiem. Zdecydowanie nie widziałem go nigdy wcześniej. Zapytał czy nasza placówka była by zainteresowana współpracą. Powiedział że sprzedaje mięsa różnego rodzaju, powiedziałem mu że nasz sklep nie zajmuje się “świeżym jedzeniem” i doradziłem mu szukać gdzieś indziej. Zanim wylazł dał mi kawałek tego swojego mięsa jako “próbkę towaru” Kiedy już polazł zaniosłem mięso do lodówki, gdzie znalazłem kolejnego gnoma czekającego na mnie i wrzuciłem go do pudła z pozostałą siódemką. 4:00 Carlos powiedział mi coś bardzo dziwnego o Kiefferze 4:30 Do tej samej szkoły do której chodziłem ja i Kieffer chodził dzieciak imieniem Spencer Middelton. Spencer był tylko rok starszy ode mnie ale wyglądał na dużo starszego i zachowywał się jak przystało na dużo młodszego. Żyję w małym mieście, a małe miasta szybko się nudzą, jeżeli chodzi o rozrywki to wielu uwielbia plotkować, inni natomiast oddają się bardziej złowrogim rozrywką. Chodziły plotki że Spencer lubi torturować i zabijać zwierzęta. Plotki. że rodzice Spencera i jego rodzeństwo zawsze zamykali swoje sypialnie gdy szli spać nocą. Plotek nie ubywało po tym jak wybuchł pożar w domu Spencera, pożar z którego on jako jedyny wyszedł żywy. Widziałem kiedyś jak Spencer wlazł na jaszczurkę, zarzucił głową w tył i wybuchł śmiechem. Jakiś czas po spaleniu jego domu poraz drugi, Spencer opuścił miasto, plotka mówiła że zaciągnął się do wojska, sam nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Więc po prostu o tym nie myślałem, żyłem sobie niezmiernie szczęśliwy nie musząc o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale po tych latach muszę do tego wrócić, ponieważ Spencer Middleton właśnie wlazł do sklepu i kupił sobie kubek kawy. Siedzi teraz na jednym z krzeseł i gada z Kiefferem Z innych ciekawych rzeczy, Malboro wrócił, pytał mnie czy mam trochę czasu by pogadać z nim o jego religii. Powiedziałem mu żeby wyszedł. Wydawał się smutny. 4:45 Spencer i Kieffer siedzieli sobie i nie kupili niczego oprócz dwóch kubków kawy. Kiedy wreszcie wyleźli powiedziałem to Carlosowi. Chował się pod kocem w chłodni, choć nie mogłem do końca zrozumieć czemu. Carlos wyjaśnił mi wreszcie co się działo. Kiedy skończył swoją zmianę parę nocy temu i wyszedł ze stacji zauważył Suv’a Kieffera który podjechał do rowu obok wzgórza, Carlos będąc dobrym człowiekiem zdecydował że zobaczy czy Kieffer nie potrzebuje pomocy. Powiedział że kiedy Kieffer podjechał mógł usłyszeć dźwięki podobne do przeżuwania tuż nad linią drzew. Carlos wyruszył więc zbadać sytuację. Wtedy właśnie coś zobaczył. Kiedy zapytałem co dokładnie zobaczył, on zaczął mówić coś szybko po hiszpańsku, w dużej panice. Nie mówię po hiszpańsku ale pokiwałem głową w zrozumieniu. Jedyne słowo jakie zrozumiałem to “Strega”, to coś w rodzaju nazwy alkocholu Cokolwiek Carlos tam widział sprawiło że pobiegł jak najszybciej do auta i odjechał z tamtąd nie oglądając się za siebie. I to wtedy właśnie rozjechał Kieffera Carlos jest pożądnym gościem, ale to stawiało go w złej sytuacji. Zatrzymał się by sprawdzić czy Kieff na pewno nie żyje. Nie było nic co mógł zmienić. To był wypadek a Carlos był akurat na zwolnieniu warunkowym, Była jeszcze ta rzecz w lesie, carlos musiał podjąć decyzję co zrobić, więc załadował ciężkie ciało Kieffera do bagażnika i odjechał. Carlos zaprowadził mnie do swojego samochodu i pokazał mi ciało. Mogę potwierdzić w stu procentach że w jego bagażniku leżał Kieffer, a może raczej to co z niego zostało. 5:00 Nie mogłem już znieść tego hałasu więc wziąłem drabinę i podnisłem płyty by zobaczyć co szopy robiły nad sufitem. Ale szopów tam nie było, tylko kolejny gnom. Już dwunasty. 6:00 Koleś w płaszczu wciąż stoi na zewnątrz Mój “ulubiony” kultysta wrócił i domagał się rozmowy, wymuszając bym go wysłuchał i zauważył że jego rozumowanie jest bez wad i że był bym głupcem gdybym nie dołączył do niego w ideale logiki i nirvanie jaką jest jego wiara. Zgodziłem się go wysłuchać, pod warunkiem że on powie kolesiowi w płaszczu żeby sobie polazł. Po kilku sekundach kontaktu przygotowania zaczął mówić a ja zmusiłem się do słuchania. Szczerze mówiąc to parę razy nawet przyznałem mu rację . Ale to raczje nie powinno dziwić biorąc pod uwagę to jak bardzo przygotowywani są na przekonywanie normalnych ludzi na porzucanie swoich żyć i wyruszenie do mieszaknia w tej ich bazie w lesie za moją syfiastą stacją benzynową. Nazywają się “Matematykami” i wierzą że ludzkość istnieje by wypełniać dwie moralne imperatywy: by zmniejszać cierpienie i by zwiększać szczęście. Udane życie zwiększa szczęście bardziej niż cierpienie. Średnio udane zwiększa więcej cierpienia ale nie zwiększa szczęścia. To jak dobra jest osoba można więc wykazać pomiędzy tym jak wiele szczęścia osoba wnosi i jak wiele nieszczęścia niweluje. Proste prawda ? Matematycy wierzą, że ludzie z całym podziałem na dobro i zło podchodzą od dupy strony. Od eonów próbowaliśmy zwiększyć szczęście, zamiast tego powinniśmy skupić się na zmniejszeniu cierpienia, ponieważ szczęście jest płynnym pojęciem a im więcej go wytworzysz tym ciężej jest je utrzymać. Cierpienie jest czyste i wiecznie. Dla matematematyków by być niezwykle dobrym musisz po prostu skończyć całe cierpienie. Dlatego matematycy pracują nad bombą by zniszczyć całą planetę. Poprzez zakończenie wszelkiego życia na ziemi wymazują oni nieskończoną ilość cierpienia w przyszłości. Każde życie które urodziło by się w cierpieniu już go nie doświadczy. W skrócie Malboro wyjaśnił mi że ich kult morderców wierzy że morderstwo jest czymś miłym Powiedziałem mu że jego wierzenia są głupie, i że on sam jest głupi, i że teraz musi powiedzieć kolesiowi w płaszczu żeby sobie poszedł 6:30 Telefon zadzwonił. Jest to dziwne z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, dla tego że nie był stacjonarny. To była komórka, pomimo tego że komórki nie łapią tu zasięgu. Po drugie było to dziwne z uwagi na to czyja była to komórka. Należała ona do Kieffera. Muszę przyznać że nie byłem pewny co do moralności moich działań od kiedy Carlos wyznał mi prawdę, z jednej strony Carlos zabił człowieka. Z drugiej to był wypadek, ale oficer Carlosa nie musiał tego tak widzieć. Myślałem że będę miał więcej czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego, ale telefon zaczął dzwonić i musiałem podjąć decyzję. Odebrałem go Na początku nic nie mówiłem, a głos po drugiej stronie wydał mi się znajomy “Masz coś co należy do mojego szefa” To był Spencer Middelton “Jego komórkę i portfel” odrzekłem. “Co ? Nie obchodzi mnie ten szajs ! Możemy kupić więcej telefonów. i portfeli. Wiesz o co mi chodzi” Miał rację, wiedziałem “To był wypadek” wyjaśniłem “Wiemy, chcemy dokonać umowy, wy nam to oddajecie a my udajemy że nic się nie wydarzyło.” “Możemy się tak umówić ?” “Zdecydowanie” 7:30 Carlos przylazł do mnie na swoją zmianę pół godziny temu, wyjaśniłem mu warunki umowy. Nie był zachwycony, ale nie miał innego wyboru Zaparkowaliśmy Camry Carlosa za stacją obok miejsca z którego wyrastały “rękokwiaty” Suv Kieffera podjechał kilka minut później. Prowadził Spencer, wyleźli razem z Kiefferem z samochodu i bez słowa otworzyli bagażnik. Carlos zrobił to samo przy swoim samochodzie Kieffer i Ja gapiliśmy się na siebie przez cały czas gdy Carlos i Spencer przenosili ciało z jednego auta do drugiego. A potem po prostu odjechali. Carlos zaczął płakać kiedy poszedłem do sklepu, był już czas kiedy miał mnie zmienić inny pracownik. 8:00 Oczywiście nie pojawił się, Wykorzystałem dodatkowy czas jak tylko mogłem, ponaklejałem ceny na gnomy ogrodowe i ustawiłem je na półce z akcesoriami, każdy po $9.99, nawet kilka już sprzedałem. Jestem naprawdę dobrym pracownikiem. 8:30 Poszedłem do łazienki i widziałem kolesia z jeansami na kostkach, miał na sobie czerwone bokserki i kapelusz kowboja. Uśmiechnął się kiedy mnie zobaczył i powiedział spokojnym tonem, “No weź koleś, daj sobie z tym spokój” Wykorzystałem swoją okazję by zapytać go o coś co bardzo mnie martwiło “Czy wszystko będzie ok? “ Po sekundzie zastanowienia kowboj podciągnął swoje spodnie, zapiął pas i przeszedł obok mnie, zatrzymał się na sekundę i stwierdził “Doceniam to”. I wyszedł Szczerze, to nie mam pojęcia o co mu chodziło. To całość notatek z papierów. Ale przepisując to wszystko zdecydowałem że zatrzymam dziennik. Myślę że to będzie dobra opcja spisania wszystkich dziwnych rzeczy ze stacji benzynowej. Może nawet pomoże z moim stanem, nie wiem. Następnym razem kiedy stanie się coś dziwnego wrócę tu by spisać więcej, więc do zobaczenia. PS: Po zastanowieniu zdałem sobie sprawę że niektóre słowa zostały źle przetłumaczone bądź przepisane. Musiałem też poprawić wymowę i tak dalej. Ale kiedy tak poprawiałem jeden z błędów bystrzejszy czytelnik zwrócił mi uwagę że “Strega” nie jest nawet hiszpańskim słowem. Zapytałem o to Carlosa, a on spojrzał na mnie dziwnie i stwierdził że nie mówi po hiszpańsku. Piąta Na wstępie muszę przeprosić bardzo serdecznie wszystkich którzy czytali część czwartą. Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia że to się może wydarzyć. Agenci zapewnili mnie że jakikolwiek ślad tej historii został wymazany z internetu, i że nie ma się czym martwić. Jeżeli jesteś jednym z nieszczęśliwców którzy przeczytali część czwartą, błagam cię, dla twojego własnego dobra, postaraj się o wszystkim zapomnieć. Jeżeli doświadczyłeś krwawienia z nosa, zawrotów głowy, bóli migrenowych i lub halucynacji natychmiast udaj się na ostry dyżur. Jeżeli natomiast doświadczasz snu o wyspie zrobionej z piosenki, pod żadnym pozorem nie podchodź do niebieskich drzwi z rysunkiem krowy. Jeżeli nie przeczytałeś części czwartej. To nie było żadnej części czwartej, część czwarta nie istnieje, zapomnij że o niej słyszałeś. Prawdopodobnie już wiesz że pracuję na gównianej stacji benzynowej na krawędzi naszego małego miasta i że dzieją się tu dziwne rzeczy. Rada miasta osobiście poprosiła mnie bym przestał o nich mówić, ponieważ znalazło się kilku sprytnych czytelników którym nie tylko udało się wyśledzić nasze małe miasteczko ale także odwiedzić mnie w godzinach pracy. Słyszałem że co najmniej jeden z nich dołączył do matematyków, a z tego co wiem to dwóch zaginęło, moje kondolencje. Nie pracuję teraz, to pierwsza porządna przerwa jaką miałem od kiedy zacząłem spisywać swoje historie na papier. Czas płynie tu w dość zabawny sposób, zaczyna wolno a potem coraz bardziej przyśpiesza. Dobrze że trzymam ten dziennik, za kilka minut mój laptop zdechnie, dobrym pomysłem byłoby więc przepisać wszystkie wpisy na niego zanim padnie. Zaczyna się prawdziwy wyścig co padnie pierwsze, ja od utraty krwii czy laptop. Zanim zaczniesz się martwić, Zadzwoniłem już do Toma. Powiedział że podjedzie zaraz by zabrać mnie do szpitala. Zaraz po tym jak odbierze obiad dla sierot Ledfordów, Johna-Ben i jego młodszej siostry. Tom i inni szeryfowie opiekują się nimi i podrzucają im jedzenie by jakoś umiejszyć tragedii. Żyją osierocone od incydentu który wcale się nie wydarzył (i każdy który powie coś innego jest cholernym kłamcą) Np o znowu odchodzę od tematu, typowe 11/02/17 9:00 Wieczorem Od incydentu w Hallowen wydarzyło się tyle rzeczy o których nie mogę opowiedizeć. Jestem dużo bardziej zajęty niż zwykle, radzeniem sobie z kultem. Matematycy czyszczą nasze zapasy codziennie, planują jakieś sekretne wydarzenie o którym słyszałem tylko stłumione szepty. Noc przychodzi wcześniej a pogoda robi się zimniejsza. 11/03/17 2:00 Rano Człowiek w płaszczu wrócił. Stoi przed stacją i gapi się, tak jakoś od godziny. Z pozytywnej strony żaden klient jeszcze się nie pokazał. Z tej mniej pozytywnej nie mogę oprzeć się uczuciu że ten koleś próbuje “włożyć” mi jakieś myśli do głowy. Nie da rady, mam w tym za dużą wprawę. Kieffer wpadł wcześniej, zanim słońce zaszło, usiadł na krzesełku i wypił kawę. Spencer Middelton też się pokazał, zamienił z Kiefferem słówko i przyleźli do kasy drąc się z całej siły, Spencer chwycił gablotkę z kuponami lotto i rzucił przez całą stację. Oczywistym było, że coś go zdenerwowało. Wtedy wyciągnąłem zatyczki z uszu. “Wszystko ok ?” Zapytałem ogłupiały. Mimo że dobrze widziałem że nie wszystko było “Ok” “Czy słyszałeś choć jedno słowo które powiedziałem ?” Zapytał spencer. Wyjaśniłem mu że noszę zatyczki by wyciszyć krzyki które czasem słychać z wentylatorów. Krzyki te musiały ustać jakiś czas temu, albo je sobie wyobraziłem, w każdym bądź nie potrzebowałem już zatyczek. W tym momencie Tom wlazł do sklepu. Jego siwe włosy wyglądały bardziej siwo niż zwykle. Spencer, zaalarmowany obecnością szeryfa wyszeptał do mnie “Gdzie on jest?” “Ten drugi” “Carlos?” Zapytałem. Spencer westchnął “Ta, Carlos” “Raczej się tu nie pokaże przez najbliższe dwadzieścia minut” “Jak tu wróci, powiedz mu że mamy do pogadania” I na tym Spencer Middelton wydał z siebie głośny gwizd i wyszedł ze sklepu. Kieffer podskoczył na siedzeniu i podreptał za nim. Tom pomógł mi posprzątać cały bałagan bez zadawania żadnych pytań. Chciałbym żeby więcej ludzi było jak Tom. Kiedy Carlos przyszedł do roboty powiedział mi że miał dziwne sny. Sny czegoś wielkiego, żyjącego pod ziemią, i te sny kończyły się zawsze tak samo. Stacją benzynową zapadającą się pod ziemię. Powiedziałem mu że Spencer o niego pytał a on tylko odrzekł mi że musi mi coś pokazać. W zamrażarce za pudłami był ruszający się koc, a w nim kolejny Kieffer. Moim pierwszym pytaniem do Carlosa było “Po jaką cholerę ukradłeś to ciało ?” On zaczął gapić się w ziemię i jak małe dziecko przyłapane na robieniu mety spojrzał na mnie. “Zabiłeś kolejnego ?!” Zapytałem Carlos wyjaśnił, że to był wypadek, znowu 3:00 Rano Facet w płaszczu wreszcie sobie poszedł. Zostawił ślady na szkle przed drzwiami. Sprawdziłem zapis z kamer by potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia. Zawsze stoi poza zasięgiem kamer. Czemu nie mogę sobie przypomnieć jego twarzy ? 3:30 Rano Malboro był pierwszym klientem po tym jak człowiek w płaszczu sobie poszedł. Powiedziałem mu że jestem zaskoczony że jeszcze żyje. Uznał to za komplement i powiedział “Dziękuję”. Zapytałem go czy jest gotowy na wielkie wydarzenie, ale on tylko spojrzał na mnie ogłupiały. Było jasno widać że nie wiedział o czym mówię. Więc zaznajomiłem go z tym co sam wiedziałem. Malboro zbladł słyszą co mówię, wybiegł ze stacji zanim zdążył zapłacić za swój mrożony napój za dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć centów. Wiedziałem że będę musiał wpisać to do inwentarza zgubionych rzeczy jako kradzież. Ale jakoś nie mogłem się do tego przymusić, Trudno mi to wyjaśnić, ale jest coś takiego w Malboro, że robi mi się go szkoda. 6:00 Rano Znowu złapałem się na kopaniu, nie wiem jak długo tam pracowałem i kto zajmował się sklepem gdy mnie nie było. Dziura jest tak głęboka że ledwo mogę z niej wyjść. Muszę pewnego dnia zapytać doktora czy to normalne. 8:00 Rano Malboro obecnie zamknął się w schowku i płacze. Przez te jego szlochy ledwo mogę zrozumieć całą historię. Malboro został wysłany na jakąś misję i ostatni tydzień nie miał pojęcia co inni kultyści planują. Kiedy wrócił do placówki znalazł całe miejsce opustoszałe. Łóżka nie były jeszcze pościelone a na niektórych talerzach było jeszcze jedzenie i w kominku tlił się ogień. W szufladach były jeszcze ubrania, tylko ludzie po prostu wyparowali. Malboro nie przyjął tego dobrze, ale ja muszę pracować. Poprosiłem Carlosa by pomógł mi wynieść go z tego schowka. 11/04/17 9:00 Wieczorem Eksterminatorzy właśnie sobie poszli, powiedzieli że znaleźli tylko węże, ale mam co od tego wątplowości 11/05/17 5:00 Wieczorem Kieffer przylazł dziś do sklepu i trochę pogroził. Wypytywał o Carlosa. Ale powiedziałem mu że mam dość tej zabawy w głuchy telefon i jak chce pogadać z Carlosem to niech sobie do niego idzie. W tym momencie Kieffer zaczął zachowywać się dziwnie “Wiesz że to miejsce to jeden wielki eksperyment, a ty jesteś tylko jedną z myszy ?” Powiedziałem mu żeby coś kupił albo się wynosił, więc kupił pastę do zębów, zaczął się rozbierać w sklepie i wcierać w siebie pastę “Powiedzieli mi że coś jest nie tak z twoją głową, prawda ?” Próbowałem być miły, więc spokojnie odpowiedziałem “Ta” “Masz jakąś chorobę psychiczną czy coś ?” Westchnąłem i powiedziałem “Ta” “Niefajnie” W tym momencie Kieffer był już kompletnie nagi, podszedł do maszyny z mrożonymi napojami wyjął duży czerwony plastikowy kubek i założył go sobie na głowę. A potem zaczął się otrząsać jak mokry pies. Kawałek pasty wylądował mi na twarzy, wiedziałem że próbuje mnie zastraszyć, a ja nawet nie drgnąłem by nie dać mu satysfakcji “Co to jest konkretnie?” “Co?” “No twoja choroba, masz shizofrenię ? Protanopię ? Nadwagę ? Jesteś gejem ?” “Nie, ja nie śpię” “Nie śpisz ?” zabrzmiał szczerze zainteresowany “Ale, wcale ?” “Nie mogę zasnąć, przez całą szkołę średnią nie przespałem jednego dnia. To taka żadka choroba genetyczna na którą nie ma lekarstwa i leczenia i pewnego dnia umrę. Ale dotychczas staram się jak mogę.” Kifer pokiwał głową “To właśnie dlatego, dla tego nie może cię dorwać” “Kto nie może mnie dorwać ?” W tym momencie Spencer wparował do sklepu, zarzucił na Kieffera koc i odporwadził go do Suva, po chwili wrócił i zaoferował mi sto dolców za taśmę z kamer z tej nocy. Ciekawe na co wydam sto dolców. 9:00 Zacząłem podejrzewać że coś w sklepie jest nie tak, znajdowałem puste papierki po czekoladzie, a dziwne dźwięki dochodziły do mnie zza ścian, dziwniejsze niż zwykle w każdym bądź razie. Na początku myślałem że to po prostu szopy. Ale teraz wiem kto to. Malboro żył tu przez ostatnie dwa dni, właśnie wylazł ze schowka mając na sobie szlafrok. Kiwnął do mnie głową i wziął sobie kawałek suszonej wołowiny i poszedł do łazienki, nawet nie zwróciłem uwagi że Malboro do teraz nie wyszedł. 11/06/17 4:00 Rano Wreszcie się to wydarzyło. Podejrzewałem że to kwestia czasu. Wiem że powinienem czuć żal, albo smutek, albo jakąkolwiek inną emocję jaką ludzie czują w takiej sytuacji, ale czuję tylko wstyd. Spędziłem ostatnie kilka godzin z łopatą w ręku kopiąc jeszcze większy dół. I poczyniłem poważny progres, Dziura jest już głęboka na jakieś siedem stóp. Zajęło mi chwilę ogarnięcie że te gwiazdy w które się wpatrywałem tak naprawdę były bezdusznymi czerwonymi oczami zmutowanych szopów patrzących na mnie z krawędzi dziury. Prawdopodobnie szukały żarcia. Cisnąłem łopatą z dziury i wtedy usłyszałem ten dźwięk, dźwięk noża uderzającego w arbuz, solidny mokry trzask. A teraz wyobraź sobie bulgoczący arbuz przewracający się jak wór ziemniaków. Cholera, ta metafora poszła za daleko. Kiedy wydrapałem się z dziury zauważyłem szpadel stojący na sztorc, z końcówką wbitą w klatkę piersiową jeszcze drgającego Kiffera. Kieffer zmarł zanim jeszcze udało mi się wejść do środka, w akcie zemsty pokazał mi obydwa środkowe palce. Poczułem lekki przypływ respektu do niego zanim wpadłem w stan który mogę opisać tylko jako “wytłumiona panika” Pierwsze co chciałem zrobić to owinąć w coś ciało, ponieważ byłem pewien że Spencer Middelton będzie chciał po nie przyjechać. Kiedy wlazłem na stację Zauważyłem Malbora stojacego za kasą kiedy mnie nie było, obsługiwał jednego z naszych stałych bywalców, Charlesa, grubasa który zawsze kupował mydło i orzeszki. Zabrałem koc z półki i zaniosłem go na zewnątrz. Przekonałem się o czymś, Kieffer jest ciężki, ale to naprawdę ciężki, zdaję sobie sprawę że ludzkie ciało ogólnie jest ciężkie, ale nic nie mogło przygotować mnie na to jak obrzydliwe i ciężkie będzie ciało Kieffera. Udało mi się go zaciągnąć do chłodni nie będąc bez nikogo zauważonym. Wcisnąłem go między pozostałych trzech. Kiedy już chwilę ochłonąłem zacząłem analizować sytuację. W chłodni razem ze mną było czterech Kiefferów, skąd do cholery wzięło się dwóch ? Drzwi do chłodni otworzyły się nagle i moim oczom ukazał się Malboro, ciągnący za nogi martwego Kieffera. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie “Cóż, to jest niezręczne” Malboro i ja zdecydowaliśmy się się otworzyć butelkę Stregi i napić się kilka drinków. Wyjaśnił mi że przez przypadek zabił Kieffera kilka razy. W całości go rozumiałem, gość był łatwy w zabiciu, Carlos wlazł na chwilę wziąć pudło coli i nawet nie zwrócił uwagę na Kiefferów. Zostało mi dokładnie 2% baterii, więc oczywistym jest że nie przepiszę reszty notatek zanim padnie. Nie mam czasu opisać ci jak wylądowałem na dnie tej dziury pod sklepem z połamaną nogą. Co mogę ci powiedzieć to to że słyszałem kogoś nade mną, co jest dobrą rzeczą, bo obawiam się że nie jestem tu sam. Jeżeli to czytasz to udało mi się umieścić moją historię. Jeżeli tego nie czytasz to...Nie wiem, kim ty do cholery jesteś ? Ktoś krzyknął moje imię z góry, to chyba Carlos, jestem ciekaw co z Tomem, czy on się tu w ogóle pojawił. Jak tak się nad tym zastanowię to przecież Tom nie przerzył incydentu z Hallowen, to z kim ja gadałem ? Obiecuję że jeżeli przeżyję by doładować baterę opowiem ci resztę, do zobaczenia Szósta Hej wszyscy ! To ja, Jerry, ze stacji benzynowej na krawędzi miasta. Dumny najnowszy członek drużyny. Właściciele byli tak zaskoczeni tym że zdołałem przeżyć w środku kilka dni bez wychodzenia lub popadnięcia w szaleństwo, że zaproponowali mi pracę na czas gdy główny kasjer dochodzi do siebie po złamaniu nogi. Tenże koleś poprosił mnie też o drobną przysługę na czas jego „przerwy”. Podał mi hasło do jego laptopa i kazał spisać wszystko z dziennika z ostatniego tygodnia. W zamian za to obiecał namówić szefa na zatrudnienie mnie tu jako asystenta. Jeśli mam być szczery to najlepsza rzecz jaka mogła mi się przydarzyć w tym momencie. Od momentu w którym coś dziwnego wydarzyło się z Matematykami nie mogłem odszukać sobie miejsca, straciłem sporo na wadze i miałem problemy ze snem, a jeżeli już spałem t śniła mi się ta przerażająca rzecz pod stacją która chce nas wszystkich unicestwić. Na pewno nastąpiła jakaś pomyłka i zostałem pominięty. Jeśli jacyś z moich braci i sióstr to czyta proszę, proszę skontaktujcie się ze mną. Powiedzcie starszyźnie że o mnie zapomnieli. Nie jestem zły, tęsknie za wami. Zanim zacznę, jacyś kolesie w garniturach przyszli i powiedzieli mi, że jeżeli mamy kontynuować tego bloga to muszę wam coś powiedzieć, jeżeli żyje jeszcze ktoś kto wie o tym co wydarzyło się tu w Halloween, nie czekaj na pierwsze symptomy, udaj się jak najszybciej na ostry dyżur i poinformuj że oczekujesz efektów „Syndromu Romalda” W każdym bądź razie, pora wrócić do dziennika. Postaram się jak mogę, ale pismo tego gościa jest okropne. To fragmenty które mogłem rozczytać: 11/07/07 7:00 Wieczorem Koleś w płaszczu znowu stał przed stacją. Poszedłem wyrzucić śmieci, nie wiem czemu on tu wraca i czemu nigdy dobrze mu się nie przyjrzałem. Stał na granicy lasu obok śmietnika wpatrując się jak zwykle. Tym razem również zacząłem się wpatrywać. Jego szczęka kończyła się w miejscu w którym powinien zaczynać się jego nos, Jego małe białe oczy przykrywały kruczoczarne włosy. Staliśmy tak, piętnaście metrów od siebie, patrząc przez jakieś dziesięć sekund, albo minut dopóki koleś w płaszczu po prostu sobie poszedł. Jego nogi śmiesznie się zginają, zupełnie inaczej niż powinny. Jasna cholera ! Wy też to przeczytaliście ?! To chore! Sorki, tu znowu Jerry, obiecuję że nie zamierzam dodawać jakiegoś regularnego komentarza. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, o Jezu, tu dzieją się cholernie dziwne rzeczy. Pamiętam jak tydzień temu kazał mi wygonić tego kolesia w płaszczu. Dobrze że nie poszedłem, jasna cholera, następna kartka jest przesiąknięta krwią, przez co kompletnie nieczytelna, więc będę musiał ją pominąć.: Setki, są ich setki. Powiedziała mi że nigdy nie widziała tylu w jednym miejscu, nawet w snach. Zanim wyszła powiedziała mi że jeszcze się zobaczymy. To miał być jakiś flirt ? 3:23 Rano To spokojniejsza noc, taka jak lubię. Paczka ze wczoraj wciąż leży na ladzie, tam gdzie ją położyłem, przeznaczona jest dla mnie, z adresem zwrotnym którego nie kojarzę. Owinięta trochę jak prezent świąteczny, w czerwony papier w żółte paski, jest dość ciężka. Można rzec że rozmiarem zmieścił by się do niej martwy kot. Nie jestem w stanie odszukać jednego realistycznego powodu dla którego nie powinienem otwierać tej paczki ale coś z tyłu głowy podpowiada mnie że otworzenie tej paczki było by porównywalne z otwarciem pudła Pandory. Nie jestem na to gotów, jeszcze nie. Idę nauczyć Malboro jak czyści się maszynę z napojami. 3:47 Rano Malboro usnął w schowku, myślę że dokończył tą flachę samemu, wygląda na to że muszę isć czyścić maszynę sam. 5:45 „Ręko-kwiaty” rosną szybciej niż się spodziewałem, są już nad łokciami, prawie do ramion. Widziałem że jeden z nich chwycił kojota który podszedł zbyt blisko. Zauważyłem też że Rocco jeszcze żyje, rzucał żarcie kwiatom. To dla tego rosną tak szybko, jedzą zdecydowanie zbyt dużo. To wychodzi poza kontrolę, muszę spalić ten kwiat tak jak pozostałe, choć nie uśmiecha mi się to. Nienawidzę jak krzyczą 7:30 Rano Carlos przyszedł na swoją zmianę i wyglądał okropnie. Nalał sobie kawy i powiedział mi że nie śpi zbyt dobrze ostatnio. Koszmary przeszkadzały mu w wyspaniu się. Zastanawiam się czy powinienem mu powiedzieć o mojej chorobie. Zapytał mnie o paczkę z lady, powiedziałem że przyszła razem z pocztą wczoraj i że nie wiem od kogo jest. Zapytał mnie czy zamierzam ją otworzyć, stwierdziłem że mam co do niej złe przeczucie i nie zamierzam jej nigdy otwierać. 10:00 Rano Zdecydowałem się jednak otworzyć paczkę, w środku był całkowicie nowy lapto. Nigdy nie miałem swojego laptopa. Zawsze używam tego który stoi w bibliotece albo korzystam z telefonu. To może wiele zmienić W pudle był też jakiś zestaw do zwiększania sygnału i inne barachło. Nadole znajdowała się notatka. „Hej. Zostawiłam komentarz na twojej stronie. Jest coś co bardzo chcę ci powiedzieć. Strasznie podobają mi się twoje historie, ale myślę że jeżeli przysiadłbyś i spisał jedną na raz, dostał byś więcej głosów. Są bardzo dobre, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale taki zbitek kilku historii ciężko się czyta.” Świetnie, kolejny z moich czytelników mnie wyśledził, zastanawia mnie jak oni to robią ? Kimkolwiek jesteś, dzięki za laptopa, z pewnością go zatrzymam. 10:15 Rano Odpaliłem kartę wifi i zauważyłem że z jakiegoś powodu wokół stacji jest pełno zabezpieczonych sieci wifi. Większość z nich ma dobry sygnał. Ich nazwy są kompletną paplaniną bez sensu, na przykład ta: „1EG7C7TA11GUY232331324” kto do cholery transmituje tu wifi ? 11:00 Rano Koleś przyszedł do sklepu kupić kanister benzyny parę godzin temu. Nie zastanawiałem się nad tym za bardzo, do momentu w którym nie wrócił z pytaniem czy nie możemy mu pomóc przy czymś w stronę drogi. Nie przedstawił się, był dobrze zbudowany i miał zapuszczoną brodę. Powiedział że ma “Problemy z autem”. Stwierdziłem zgodnie z prawdą że nie znam się na samochodach ale on stwierdził że nie potrzebuje mechanika, tylko kogoś kto potwierdzi czy widzi to samo. Malboro zgodził się zostać na kasie, podczas gdy ja i Carlos poszliśmy za brodaczem za wzgórze niedaleko miejsca w którym Carlos widział “Coś”. Nie pamiętał co działo się tamtej nocy, po tym jak załatwiliśmy sprawy ze Spencerem wszystko wróciło do relatywnie normalnego stanu. Pytałem Carlosa co tak wystraszyło go w lesie ale on tylko kręcił głową i stwierdzał że nie pamięta. Pamięć to ciekawa rzecz, na wspomnieniach nie można za bardzo polegać. Zdaję sobie sprawę że nie jestem jedyną osobą na stacji z listą historii o których lepiej zapomnieć Samochód brodacza był zaparkowany z boku drogi, obok miejsca w którym popsuł się Suv Kieffera “Mój samochód zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać” powiedział koleś gdy zaczęliśmy zbliżać się do jego auta. Widać było że maska była otwarta, brodacz prowadził dużego czarnego Suva podobnego do tego Kieffera, ale nowszego “Nie widzę w tym nic dziwnego musisz zadzwonić po-” brodacz przerwał Carlosowi (Dość niegrzecznie) “Otworzyłem maskę i wszystko było jak należy, pomyślałem że może nie ma paliwa, ale wtedy znalazłem to” Zebraliśmy się wokół samochodu “Tym” było małe drzewo, może cztero albo pięcio letnie, wyrastało z ziemi pod samochodem, przez sam silnik. “Interesujące” Powiedziałem “Jesteś pewien że tak nie było już wcześniej ?” Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, odwrócił swoją głowę i spojrzał w stronę lasu “Słyszeliście to chłopcy ?” zapytał Staliśmy jak wryci i nasłuchiwaliśmy ale nic nie udało nam się usłyszeć “Nie” odrzekłem “Wiecie chłopcy czym jest żabnica ?” Zapytał nas brodacz podchodząc do bagażnika i otwierając go “Taa, chyba” odpowiedziałem niepewnie Brodacz wyjął z ukrytego schowka w podłodze duży karabin, nie znam się za bardzo na broni i nie mogę wam powiedzieć co to był za gnat, ale był spory imponujący i wyglądał kozacko. Brodacz sprawdził magazynek i kliknął coś na karabinie, pewnie bezpiecznik, jeszcze raz, nie znam się na broni ale brzmiało to kozacko. Carlos położył mi rękę na ramieniu i powoli cofaliśmy się. Brodacz nie za bardzo się nami przejmował, był skupiony na czymkolwiek usłyszał w lesie. “Jeżeli mam rację chłopcy to w tych lasach grasuję żabnica, idę ją wywabić, zwabiła mnie tu podstępnie dźwiękami które nie istnieją, chciała mnie ogłupić a potem zaatakować” “O, jak syrena ?” Brodacz spojrzał się na mnie przez ramię z uśmiechem i stwierdził “Tak, jak syrena. Lepiej się stąd wynoście, tu może być niebezpiecznie, o mnie się nie martwcie, walczyłem już z tymi stworami.” 2:00 Wieczorem Pora bym wynosił się do domu. Nie użyłem jeszcze laptopa, może jutro zacznę spisywać dziennik. 11/08 6:00 wieczorem Robi się ciemno dość wcześnie ostatnimi czasy Suv brodacza nadal stoi za wzgórzem, nie jest to zbyt dobry sygnał 11:00 Spaliłem resztę tych “ręko-kwiatów” i wreszcie wiem o co z nimi chodzi Dawno temu zauważyłem coś co wyglądało jak dziwne grzyby rosnące zza śmietników, nie myślałem nad tym za bardzo, oprócz faktu że Rocco i jego banda do nich nie podchodzi. Kiedy spojrzałem na nie bliżej okazało się że wyglądają jak małe, dziecięca palce wyrastające z ziemi Kiedy pogoda zaczęła się ocieplać zacząłem obserwować kwiaty, rosły coraz większe i większe i robiły się coraz bardziej podobne do ludzkich palcy, nawet paznokcie im rosły. Widziałem jak kiedyś złapały robaka który podleciał za blisko. W końcu palce przerodziły się w całe dłonie, ludzkie dłonie, zginały się w pięść za dnia i rozkładały palce w nocy. Dla niewytrenowanego oka wyglądały jak zwykłe ręce, mniejsze niż ręka dorosłego ale większe niż dziecięca. Zapytałem właścicieli co mam z nimi zrobić, na odpowiedź (oczywiście) czekałem pare dni, kazali mi zarobić na nich w jakiś sposób. Myślałem akurat o brodaczu gdy usłyszałem płacz dziecka, gdzieś na zewnątrz. Moim pierwszym instynktem było nie rzucenie się do heroicznego ratunku. Było to bardziej stonowane i racjonalnie pytanie “Jak do cholery dziecko znalazło się tutaj bez wykrycia tego faktu przeze mnie ? Coś było nie tak, dźwięki płaczu wychodziły z lasu, i robiły się coraz głośniejsze. Rozejrzałem się za Malboro, ale nigdzie go nie było. Przypomniało mi się co mówił brodacz o żabnicy, i dźwięki które słyszał Carlos i “Stregę”. Wszystko mówiło mi że to nie będzie bezpieczne A co jeżeli to naprawdę jest dziecko ? Wziąłem latarkę i wybiegłem na zewnątrz. Płacz nasilał się coraz bardziej, i dochodził coraz głębiej z lasu. W lesie znalazłem ostatnią rzecz jakiej mogłem się spodziewać Wygląda na to że “ręko-kwiaty” wyrosły lekko poza rejon za stacją, te kwiaty które wypalałem wyszły poza wszelką kontrolę. Z w pełni wyrośniętego kwiatu wyrastał natomiast Kieffer. Nie wiem co podpowiedziało mi że dobrym pomysłem będzie dotknięcie go, gdy jednak to zrobiłem jego oczy się otworzyły a on sam się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł się jednak ruszyć, korzenie mu to uniemożliwiały, ale mógł za to rozmawiać. I rozmawialiśmy tak przez godzinkę Nie opiszę wszystkiego co Kwiato-Kieffer mi opowiedział, ale powiem to, pod stacja jest coś wielkiego i potężnego. Coś złowrogiego, planującego przeciwko nam od lat Czułem się źle musząc spalić Kwiato-Kieffera. No ale trudno, jaki miałem wybór ? Kiedy wróciłem na stację, Spencer już na mnie czekał. Wiedział, i ja też wiedziałem, i on wiedizał że ja wiedziałem i ja wiedziałem że on wiedział że ja wiedziałem. Spencer zamknął przednie drzwi po czym zaczął spuszczać mi sromotny wpierd...łomot. Chciał bym przyznać że też sprzedałem mu parę niezłych ciosów, ale skłamałbym i to bardzo. Nie tknąłem go nawet palcem. Ale nieźle zniszczyłem mu kostki swoją twarzą, więc plus dla mnie . Spencer przeciągnął mnie przez całą stację do tych dziwnych drzwi które zauważyłem dopiero niedawno, gdybym mógł stracić przytomność to już napewno bym to zrobił Spencer stanął przed nimi i krzyknął “Otwieraj ! To ja !” Drzwi otworzyły się przed nim a Spencer wrzucił mnie do środka, nie widziałem tego pokoju wcześniej. Wyglądał jak stare biuro, stał tam regał i monitory z obrazem z całej stacji, na środku pokoju była wielka dziura “Pora byś poznał mojego szefa” wycedził Spencer przeciągając mnie do krawędzi dziury “Kieffera ?” Powiedziałem na co Spencer parsknął szczerym śmiechem “Nie, nie Kieffera”. Mój szef umieścił tu Kieffera i wynajął mnie bym go obserwował, mój szef jest większy niż jakiś idiota polityk.” Spodziewałem się że Spencer niczym jakiś kliszowy złoczyńca zacznie opowiadać swoją historię życia, a on bezceremonialnie wrzucił mnie do dziury Wydaje mi się że moja noga jest teraz złamana ale nie jestem doktorem. Martwił bym się teraz gdyby nie fakt że udało mi się wykraść telefon Spencera podczas szarpaniny. Tak jak się spodziewałem używa tej samej sieci co Kieffer co oznacza że ma zasięg. Zadzwoniłem odrazu do Toma, mam nadzieję że czas mi szybko minie spisując dziennik. Ktoś zrzucił mi tu laptopa. Może to był Spencer ? Może myśli że nie żyję ? Może tak jest? Jeszcze raz mówię, nie jestem doktorem. Odpalę go i spiszę wszystko zanim będzie za późno. Okej, to był ostatni z jego wpisów ! Pewnie zastanawiasz się gdzie był Jerry w czasie w którym Spencer obijał biednego Jacka? Cóż, byłem w kinie na Thorze: Ragnarock, jeżeli jeszcze go nie widziałeś to leć szybko ! Jest świetny ! Całe szczęście żę poszedłem, w innym razie Spencer wrzucił by do tej dziury pewnie i mnie. To ja znalazłem Jacka kiedy wróciłem do stacji, szukałem dopóki nie znalazłem tej dziwnej dziurym znalazłem też kiepsko zrobioną bombę za kasą, jej rozbrojenie nie trwało długo. Matematycy dawali nam lekcje jak robi się bomby, nic trudnego, tylko ja będący swoim typowym heroicznym sobą. Jack ma teraz wolne z powodu nogi. Do tego czasu jesteśmy tylko ja, Carlos i szopy. Siódma Dochodzenie do siebie po kontuzji ssie. Dochodzenie do siebie po kontuzji kiedy nie możesz zasnąć ssie jeszcze bardziej. Dochodzenie do siebie po kontuzji kiedy nie możesz zasnąć w tym samym czasie będąc stalkowanym przez socjopatycznego pachoła mrocznego boga z personalną zemstą ssie trzy razy bardziej Ale co ssie najbardziej to przymus przejścia przez wszystkie wymienione i jeszcze przyjście do roboty ponieważ jak to właściciele stwierdzili “Nowy jest kompletnym idiotą którego granice idiotyzmu sięgają za horyzont” Więc jestem, na przeciw doradzenią lekarza, na gównianej stacji benzynowej na krawędzi miasta, co jest jeszcze bardziej nieprawdopodobne to fakt że jestem tu tylko dzień a już mamy tu trupa (ale więcej o tym później.) Moja prawa noga jest w gipsie od kostki aż po kolano. I muszę używać kul, ponieważ (co za zaskoczenie) do stacji nie da się wjechać wózkiem. Na gipsie jest sporo podpisów i wiadomości, co jest dziwne bo nie przypominam sobie by ktokolwiek je podpisywał, ale to pewnie przez leki przeciwbólowe. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu przypomniałem sobie tylko wiadomośc Carlosa “Trzymaj się zdala od kłopotów” No i napisane czerwoną kredką “Jerry tu był” Kilka podpisów napisanych markerem, i napis, który abym mógł przeczytać musiałem podciągnąć spodnie głoszący “RtRAtC!” Hmm. To dopiero poetyckie. Z innych ciekawych rzeczy właściciele zdemontowali wszystkie kamery, jak dla mnie to trochę przesada, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę że Spencer jest nadal na wolności. Policja zebrała zeznania i zabrała resztki bomby, wzięli to wszystko bardzo na poważnie i wystawili list gończy za Spencerem Middeltonem. Co do Kieffera rzeczy zrobiły się trochę bardziej ciekawe, policja nie mogła odszukać śladów istnienia tego człowieka, nie miał żadnych działek na swoje imię, nawet prawa jazdy. Jedyna rzecz to stare zdjęcie ze szkolnego albumu, wygląda na to że od szkoły średniej Kieffer żył pod radarem, a teraz kiedy zamach Spencera się nie udał, anulował swoją kampanię i po prostu zniknął Z kolei ze stacji przyjeżdża do nas nowy szeryf, Arnold, sprawdza stację raz bądź dwa dziennie. Nie jest z okolic, dlatego zgodził się zamienić Toma jako nowa niańka na stacji. Jest czarny i dość wysoki, ma wąs, jeszcze nie widziałem go uśmiechniętego. Nie wiem czy Arnold będzie nowym Tomem czy raczej nowym Spencerem, wszystko się jeszcze okaże. Nowa niańka podrzuciła mnie dziś do pracy. Nie powinienem siadać za kółkiem przez dłuższy czas, co nie przeszkadza mi za bardzo, to nie tak że planowałem jakieś wycieczki w najbliższym czasie. Podczas mojej drogi do pracy mijaliśmy Suva brodacza, zapytałem Arnolda co o tym sądzi a on tylko stwierdził że lepiej się nie mieszać w czyjś interes Po tym jak już mnie podrzucił wziąłem się normalnie za robotę. Nie byłem zaskoczony sprawdzając że w kasie brakuje 150$, wszystko w jednodolarówkach. Wywaliłem wszystkie ulotki do śmietnika, a kosz opróżniłem, z nadzieją że wpadnę na kowboja, ale jedyną osobą w męskiej toalecie był latynoski kierowca ciężarówki. Słońce zaczęło już zachodzić kiedy przekuśtykałem do kosza na śmieci, balansując z torbą na śmieci pomiędzy moimi kulami, musiało to wyglądać dość kuriozalnie. Ziemia wokół śmietnika wyglądała zupełnie tak jak wcześniej, czarna. Gdzieś w okolicy drzew zauważyłem również coś co wyglądało jak spalone ludzkie członki, o tych zapomniałem wspomnieć w policyjnym raporcie Zanim zdążyłem się odwrócić zobaczyłem coś jeszcze obok śmietnika, na początku wyglądało jak dziecięca zabawka przyklejona do brudnej ściany, dopiero potem zauważyłem że to się ruszało, oddychało i poruszało powoli zjadając tynk ze ściany. To coś wyglądało jak gigantyczna gąsienica, i co najlepsze, świeciło w ciemności. Mięciutko-gąsienico-coś nie wydawało się być poruszone moją obecnością, “Nie jesteś taki zły” powiedziałem popijając Colę. “Nie wszystko tutaj musi być straszne lub mordecze” stwierdziłem i wróciłem do środka. Malboro znowu zaczął palić, rzucił na chwilę ale potem wyjaśnił że cierpienie które powodował na sobie niepaleniem przeważało cierpienie które powodował paląc, więc bezsensownym było rzucanie palenia. A już zacząłem myśleć że powoli odrzucał idee kultu, zaczynam się bać że on się nie zmieni. No cóż. Dziś dzień minął całkiem normalnie (no może nie normalnie, ale przeciętnie). Mieliśmy dziwnych klientów. Mieliśmy normalnych klientów. I gdzieś po drodze wyłączyłem się, skończyłem książkę i dopisałem parę nudnych wpisów do dziennika. I nawet posurfowałem trochę na internecie. Kolejna paczka czeka na mnie pod ladą, z adresem którego nie kojarzę, zaryzykował bym i ją otworzył biorąc pod uwagę jak dobra okazała się ostatnia paczka, ale to było zanim Spencer próbował mnie zabić, coś mi znowu podpowiada żeby jej nie otwierać. Ktoś zadzwonił do sklepu kilka godzin po zachodzie słońca. Nie wiem dokładnie o której. Malboro spał w swojej klitce, nie przypominałem sobie ostatniego klienta. To miejsce było pustkowiem od zmierzchu do świtu. “Halo ?” “Jack, posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie, nie znasz mnie ale to co teraz ci powiem uratuje ci życie. Ale tylko jeżeli mnie posłuchasz i zrobisz dokładnie to co mówię, po prawej masz kartkę i kawałek papieru. Weź je i spisz te instrukcje.” “Po pierwsze nie wychodź ze stacji pod żadnym wypadkiem Po drugie nie pij wody z kranu, nawet jej nie dotykaj, nie wąchaj, najlepiej nawet na nią nie patrz. Po trzecie, nie wierz swoim oczom. Po czwarte zabarykaduj stac-” “Poczekaj, gdzie jest ten cały ołówek ?” “W szufladzie po prawej” westchnął “Mojej prawej czy twojej ?” “Twojej prawej, jak do cholery mogła by to być moja prawa? Rozmawiamy przez telefon!” W tym momencie usłyszałem klakson samochodu. To była starsza wdowa, pani Sistrunk. Mieszka w okolicy od stu lat jeżeli miał bym zgadywać, i w tym momencie jest już prawie szkieletem owiniętym w ubrania, wymazanym szminką. Po tym jak zmarł jej mąż Pani Agatha zajęła się kupowaniem i zbieraniem sportowych samochodów, przerośniętych ciężarówek i jeżdżeniem nimi na granicach miasta przez całe noce. Jej ostatnim zakupem był całkowicie nowy Ford F-550 z namalowanym Hulkiem w całym swoim zielonym majestacie z boku drzwi. Osobiście uważałem ją za miłą starszą kobietę, była dosyć niska i nosiła specjalne buty by dotknąć pedał gazu i zawsze kiedy przybywała pomagałem jej zatankować. “Sekundka” powiedziałem kolesiowi w telefonie, “Zaraz przyjdę, tylko pomogę zatankować pani Sistrunk” “Posłuchaj mnie ! Jeśli wyjdziesz jesteś martwy!” ‘Słyszę cię” Powiedziałem biorąc swoje kule i przygotowując się do wyjścia “Ale nie pracuję dla ciebie.” Na tym skończyłem rozmowę i wyruszyłem na zewnątrz Stara Agatha była szczęśliwa widząc że wróciłem do pracy, powiedziała że Malboro ją denerwował. Podobno próbował z nią flirtować i nie przestawał palić nalewając benzyny. Zanim odjechała dała mi kratę słabych butelek po piwach i zapytała czy je wyrzucę. Nie mogę odmówić Agathcie. Kiedy szedłem na tyły by wyrzucić jej śmieci zauważyłem coś niezwykłego. Gąsienica była teraz przylepiona do tyłu śmietnika zmieniona w kokon. Nie do końca wiem czemu ale to wypełniło mnie swego rodzaju… Sam nie wiem, co jest odwrotnością lęku egzystencjonalnego ? Euforia ? Egzystencjalna euforia ? To tak wygląda optymizm ? Jeszcze raz, nie wiem czy to ma jakikolwiek sens, ale oglądanie jak ta wielka śmieciożerna gąsienica przerodziła się w kokon napełniło mnie pozytywną energią. To był swego rodzaju znak. Może i ja jestem na krawędzi metamorfozy. A może gadam straszne głupoty. Zacząłem kuśtykać z powrotem do stacji i spojrzałem jeszcze raz przez ramię na śmietnik, by zobaczyć jak jeden z szopów pożera cały kokon na raz, złapał go w zęby i uciekł z nim do lasu. Carlos przyszedł do sklepu na swoją nocną zmianę i zapytał jak się czuję. Powiedziałem mu że ból jest znośny. Skinął głową jakby to była odpowiedź której oczekiwał. a ja wróciłem do czytania książki. Po kilku minutach brodacz wbiegł do stacji, niemalże go nie poznałem, nie wyglądał jak ten sam człowiek który dziarsko wkroczył do lasu kilka dni temu by zabić żabnicę. Stracił sporo wagi a jego broda była w mocnym nieładzie, straszliwe capił’ “Hej!” Powiedziałem kiedy wszedł “Nadal żyjesz, cool.” Wspomniałem o tym że trzymał pistolet kiedy wszedł ?. Zastanawiałem się wtedy co stało się z jego kozackim karabinem. Nie było czasu żeby go zapytać bo szybko znalazł zamek od drzwi i użył go. Potem przeszedł cały dystans od drzwi do kasy celując mi w głowę “Mówiłem ci byś nie wychodził na zewnątrz ! Masz szczęście że jeszcze żyjesz! Krzyknął wyrywając nasz sklepowy telefon ze ściany i zapytał “Kto jeszcze jest w tym budynku ?” “Zastanówmy się” Powiedziałem pogrążony w myślach “Jestem ja i ty, pewnie jest jeszcze jeden kasjer, jeżeli nie poszedł do miasta” “Widziałem jeszcze jeden samochód, Toyotę. To twoja ?” “Nie, to auto Carlosa” W tym momencie Carlos wszedł do sklepu i stanął jak wryty widząc brodacza celującego mi prosto w twarz. Pewnie nawet spróbował by coś zrobić gdyby nie targał ciężkiego worka kukurydzy na ramieniu. Zamiast tego podniósł jedną rękę i powiedział “Hej koleś, nie chcemy problemów, jeżeli chcesz kasy to bierz ją śmiało, nikt nie będzie zgrywać bohatera. “ Brodacz zaśmiał się i powiedział “No przynajmniej macie mnie. Nazywam się Benjamin i jestem tu by uratować wam dupska. “Ok” Powiedziałem.”Co mamy zrobić ?” “Pod tą stacją jest coś złego, i nikt nie odejdzie stąd dopóki nie zrozumiem co to jest. Ponieważ wiem że ktoś dla tego pracuję, widziałem to coś we śnie, i wiem że wy też” Co do tego był w błędzie. W tym Momencie Malboro wyszedł ze schowka, rozciągając się i ziewając. Benjamin zdzielił go pistoletem. “Czy wy mnie w ogóle słuchacie ? Właśnie wam powiedziałem że cały świat jaki znacie jest tylko fasadą. Pod tą stacją znajduje się diabeł! I Jeden z was dla niego pracuje.” Spojrzał na nas obydwu oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale chyba się nie doczekał. Ja tylko westchnąłem i powiedziałem “Nieźle,” I wtedy Malboro wystraszył dosłownie wszystkich pół krzycząc pół śmiejąc się “Zróbmy to ! Nie boję się umierać” Biorąc pistolet i przyciskając sobie go do głowy, a potem naciskając spust. Widziałem już sporo dziwnych rzeczy pracując na tej gównianej stacji. Niemalże zginąłem raz bądź dwa razy. Widziałem jak ten sam koleś umierał i umierał przede mną. Widziałem ludzi z niebieską skórą, kolesia o dwóch głowach, gadającego psa i impersonatora Elvisa Preslaya który był nazbyt przekonujący. Ale pierwszy raz widziałem takie zdziwienie na czyjejś twarzy. I było to absolutnie bezcenne. “Co...co do cholery jest z wami nie tak ?” Powiedział Benjamin odsuwając się od nas. “Z nami wszystko w porządku” powiedział Malboro “To z twoim gnatem jest coś nie tak” “Skąd wiedziałeś że nie mam naboi ? “ “Nie wiedziałem” Usłyszałem głośne stuknięcie gdy Carlos upuścił wór popcornu. “Myślę że powinieneś się stąd zwijać póki możesz “Obawiam się że nie mogę” Powiedział Benjamin. “Nie dopóki to coś umrze, nie dopóki ja-” Usłyszeliśmy tylko głośny, mokry trzask i ujrzeliśmy Benjamina upadającego na podłogę. Człowiek stojący za Benjaminem trzymał zakrwawioną łopatę, i szczerzył się przesadnie. “Hej Jack” powiedizał Spencer Middelton. Tęskniłeś za mną ?” Zagonił nas do chłodni. Carlos trochę się stawiał, przez co skończył w siniakach, zakrwawiony i ledwo przytomny Z mojego punktu widzenia Benjamin mógł być martwy. Spencer wyciągnął składane krzesło ze schowka i usiadł na nim w drugą stronę, jak taki cool nauczyciel z lat dziewięćdziesiątych “Chcę tylko wam przekazać, że nie jestem na was zły. I on też nie jest, chcę wam tylko przekazać wiadomość” “Twój szef ?” Powiedziałem “Tak, jest smutny przez to co zrobiliście Kiefferowi, i chciał żebym wam pokazał co robi się ze złymi dziećmi, zaraz go poznacie, ale najpierw muszę was rozgrzać” “Więc to po prostu nie był mój czas na umieranie” Powiedziałem Wtedy uśmiech zszedł z twarzy Spencera. Pokręcił głową i powiedział “Umierać ? Nie nie nie, nie możesz umrzeć, jesteś nam potrzebny.” Zauważyłem jakiś ruch za Spencerem. to był Benjamin, wciąż żywy, i w tym momencie był naszą najlepszą szansą na wydostanie się z tego bagna. “Twój szef, opowiedz mi o nim, kim on jest ? Jak cię znalazł ?” Spencer zaśmiał się, “Och, on ma wiele imion, ale niedługo go poznasz, i tym razem nikt nam nie przeszkodzi” “A moi przyjaciele ?” “Nie obchodzę mnie. Mogą do nas dołączyć, albo zginąć. Mi to nie robi różnicy. W każdym razie Jack, domyśliliście się kto zostawił wam bombę ?” Zaśmiałem się lekko, “Tak, policja ją zabrała i wiedzą że to ty, wiedzą już wszystko, cóż. prawie wszystko, Okej, w istocie rzeczy wiedzą bardzo mało. Ale wiedzą że to ty próboałeś mnie zabić i zostawiłeś bombę Spencer znowu pokręcił głową, “Źle, gdybym chciał to już byś nie żył, a bomba, to nie w moim stylu.” Myślę że chciał powiedzieć coś więcej ale wtedy Benjamin zdzielił go w tył głowy, i wcisnął nóż w jego szyję oddcinając mu głowę. “To co cię spotyka kiedy ze mną zaczynasz” krzyknął Benjamin do martwego ciała Spencera Middeltona. Przesrane będzie miał ten który będzie musiał to posprzątać. Kiedy otworzyliśmy zamrażalnie znaleźliśmy Carlosa i Malboro ściśniętych razem ze sobą. Zrobiłem nam wszystkim po kawie i usiedliśmy przy oknie na wypadek gdyby jakiś wścibski człowiek tędy przechodził. Po pół godzinie kiedy każdy wypił już trzy kubki Carlos przemówił “Czemu jeszcze nie zadzwoniliśmy po policję ? To było w samoobronie przecież.” “Ta” Powiedział Benjamin “Zadzwońcie po nich, a jutro będziemy musieli pogadać Jack” Zadzwoniłem po Arnolda z jedynego telefonu który łapał sygnał, telefonu Spencera. Szeryf wysłuchał co mu powiedziałem i krzyknął w pośpiechu że jest w drodze. Potem zadzwoniłem do właścicieli, nie byli zadowoleni. Powiedzieli mi żeby następnym razem zadzwonić najpierw do nich “Następnym razem ?” Teraz ja siedzę z laptopem spisując wszystkie wydarzenia z tej nocy póki wydarzenia są świeże. Stacja będzie musiała być zamknięta na dzień lub dwa. Ósma Jednym z plusów życia z rzadką, śmiertelną chorobą jest to, że nic nie wydaje się na tyle ważne by się tym stresować. Mówię tu z własnego, ograniczonego, doświadczenia. I w żadnym wypadku nie rekomendowałbym szukania własnej choroby jeżeli już takiej nie masz. W moim przypadku pogodziłem się z tym faktem dość wcześnie. Przed diagnozą, kiedy jeszcze byłem nastolatkiem, czasami martwiłem się że zrobię tego czy tamtego, nie dożyję do moich własnych oczekiwań dorosłości, co jest absurdem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że miasto w którym dorastałem jest stolicą zaniżonych oczekiwań która kojarzona jest jedynie z tego że miała tu miejsce jakaś większa bitwa podczas wojny domowej, no i, że raz padało tu żabami, nie pytajcie, to nie tak interesujące jak się wydaje. Pracuję w otwartej dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę stacji benzynowej, obok lasu na krawędzi miasta, i nie jest to najlepsza praca ale nie jest też najgorsza. Niektóre dni przemijają bez żadnych ciekawych incydentów, te są moje ulubione, mogę przesiedzieć całą zmianę czytając książkę, albo po prostu zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Nie muszę wspiąć się na Mount Everest żeby poczuć Zen. Spokojem jest dla mnie cicha, pusta stacja o czwartej nad ranem Oczywiście nie wszystkie dni są takie piękne. Doświadczyłem już wrednych klientów, pijaków, niebezpieczne szopy wyglądające jak z nieudanej gry RPG, kilku uzbrojonych bandytów i kilka innych rzeczy które mogę opisać tylko jako...dziwne. I właśnie jeden z takich dni miałem wczoraj. Mieliśmy więcej pracy niż zazwyczaj. Sporo rybaków i innych myśliwych z okolicznych miast patrolowało dość mocno lasy, a nasza stacja była jedynym miejscem w pobliżu w którym można było zatankować i dostać świeżą kawę. Nie do końca wiem o co było to zamieszanie, zgaduję że wszyscy byli niespokojni od kiedy te trzy krowy zostały okaleczone. Okej, “Okaleczone” to trochę za mocne słowo. Ktoś zakradał się do stodół i golił krowy na łyso. Kto wie czemu ? Małe miasta szybko się nudzą. Nie zwracałem uwagi na czas, nigdy tego nie robię, ale była już końcówka mojej zmiany i środek nocy kiedy jeleń wsunął głowę przez drzwi do stacji. Skończyłem niedawno książkę i sprawdzałem na telefonie pogodę na następne dni kiedy go zobaczyłem. Szklane drzwi były lekko odsunięte kiedy spory jeleń z ogromnym porożem zaczął oglądać sklep. Przestał się ruszać i skierował swoje czarne oczy prosto na mnie. Siedziałem w kompletnym bezruchu, pomijając fakt że schowałem telefon do kieszeni bo było to bardziej interesujące niż prawdopodobna śnieżyca która miała mieć miejsce w ciągu kilku następnych dni. Gapiliśmy się tak przez chwilę, aż jeleń nie przeszedł całkowicie przez drzwi. Cokolwiek sobie teraz wyobrażasz, jest błędne, i to moja wina bo nie powiedziałem ci jeszcze kilku istotnych szczegółów Po pierwsze, jeleń poruszał się na dwóch tylnych kończynach. Miał beżowe futro, długą szyje i dziwne spojrzenie, ale jego nogi były inne gdyby kanguropodobne było słowem to jego nogi były by kanguropodobne. Wszedł na swoich kanguropodobnych nogach do sklepu i czekał jakby sprawdzając czy podłoga się pod nim nie zapadanie. Kiedy to się nie stało zaczął chodzić po sklepie. Niemalże zahaczając rogami o lampy pod sufitem. Nie myślałem o tym za bardzo wtedy, ale kiedy przyszedłem do pracy wcześniej ty inny pracownik powiedział mi coś interesującego. Jerry, jedyny pełnoetatowy pracownik tej stacji (pomijając mnie) który był strasznie wredny od kiedy jego kult postanowił popełnić masowe samobójstwo nie zapraszając go, zanim odszedł, powiedział mi że opóźnienie robi się coraz większe i może pora coś z tym zrobić Widzisz, coś jest nie tak z lustrem w łazience. Ma jakieś dziwne opóźnienie w odbiciu o jakieś pół sekundy, czasami kiedy jest zła pogoda jest to bardziej zauważalne. Mieliśmy w planach wymienić to lustro, ale nie zrobiliśmy tego bo nam się nie chciało a lustra są drogie. Poza tym jakie to ma znaczenie oglądanie się w lustrze, to stacja benzynowa a nie salon piękności. To nie była ta dziwna rzecz o której mi powiedział. Dziwną rzeczą był facet który przyszedł wcześniej na stację benzynową nosząc strój myśliwego i zostawił swój numer w razie gdyby Jerry zobaczył coś nietypowego. Olałem to jako rzecz zbyt ogólną, co jest ,,nietypowe” na tej stacji benzynowej. Zaćmienie słoneczne ? Jeleń na dwóch nogach ? Kompletnie normalny dzień ? Poza tym, nie pracuję dla niego, jak szuka jelenia to może go sobie sam poszukać. Patrzyłem jak jeleń powoli wziął paczkę chipsów i zaczął ją obwąchiwać, po czym znów obejrzał się po całym sklepie. Jego ręce (albo przednie nogi ? Nie jestem pewien…)zwisały po bokach gdy przechodził obok lodówki z napojami, popukał kilka razy w szybę zanim wykombinował jak otworzyć drzwiczki. To było jak patrzenia na dziecko próbujące rozwiązać zagadkę, na początku całkiem zabawne, potem tylko frustrujące. Prawie wstałem by mu pomóc, ale po kilku minutach dał sobie radę. Musiałem powstrzymać śmiech patrząc jak jeleń wyjmuje butelkę wody i odgryza korek by się napić. Jeleń pochylił się w tył wypijając całą butelkę wody trzymając ją cały czas w paszczy. Następnie zwierzę zaczęło obwąchiwać maszynę do kawy, ale nie zafascynowała go ona zbytnio. Więc poszedł do kasy, popukał kilka razy w blat i spojrzał na mnie. A potem w miejsce gdzie leżała butelka wody, i jeszcze raz na mnie. “Okej” stwierdziłem Stuknął jeszcze raz w ladę więc wpisałem kod odpowiadający wodzie w kasę. “To będzie, osiemdziesiąt dziewięć centów.” Jeleń machał rękoma przy nogach, jakby szukał czegoś po kieszeniach, ale nie miał żadnych spodni, po czym spojrzał na mnie i mrugnął kilka razy. “To dla mnie niezręczna sytuacja.” powiedziałem Zwierzę zrobiło krok w tył. A potem zaczęło wydawać dziwny zwierzęcy odgłos który mogę opisać tylko jako kombinacja osła i delfina. “Nie wiem co to znaczy.” Próbowałem mu powiedzieć. Ale dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy. “Nie wiem co mówisz, nie znam jeleniego!” Jeleń wypluł małe zielone coś na ladę i umilkł. Patrzyłem na coś, i jeleń patrzył na coś, a potem na mnie, a potem z powrotem na coś, “Oh” Podniosłem “Coś” które okazało się być pokrytą mchem jednodolarówką. “Okej” Zwierzę natomiast odwróciło, zakręciło kilka razy ogonem i próbowało wyjść “Chcesz żebym ci-” Zanim zdążyłem dokończyć jeleń poradził sobie z drzwiami. Dopiero jakieś pięć minut później dotarło do mnie że powinienem zrobić mu zdjęcie czy coś w tym stylu. Ale tak bez żadnego dowodu, będzie to kolejna historia w którą nikt mi nie uwierzy. Kilka osób w komentarzach pytało mnie o gnomy ogrodowe, ciekawa sprawa. Sprzedałem całą paletę kilka dni temu. A koleś po prostu je zwrócił. Nie chciał nawet kasy, zostawił je pod sklepem i odjechał z piskiem, ciężej się ich pozbyć niż przypuszczałem . Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Creepypasta